Wonder Trade
by Maculifera
Summary: After a bad breakup, Alice decides to trade the Pokémon her ex got her via Wonder Trade. But can the new companion warm her heart again? HIATUS
1. Wonder Trade

Alice looked at the Pokéball, hesitating only a heartbeat. Then she placed it in the machine in front of her, closed her eyes and the machine's lid and pressed the button.

Off it went, her ex's Sandshrew, ice and steel typed like her heart.

The machine beeped at a frequency that made Alice wince. The lid opened and she took the Ultra Ball from it. Someone was either trying to show off or had a rather strong Pokémon they didn't need anymore, just like this guy no longer needed her.

Without looking back, Alice left the Pokémon Centre and returned home to her cottage in Iki Town.


	2. Little Fox

Once home, Alice closed all windows, shut all blinds and locked the door. She didn't want anyone to interrupt this somewhat sacred ceremony. She didn't want to hear the people's chatter about yet another Island Challenge contestant.

After moving all living room furniture to the walls - just in case the Pokémon was a big one - Alice took the Ultra Ball from her bag.

"Let's see who you are," she muttered, performing the well-known task of throwing the ball. It opened with a quiet click.

"Mrow?"

The Vulpix looked to be utterly confused by the unknown surroundings. It bolted for the dinner table and stayed there.

"Oh. What happened to you that you're so scared?"

Alice remebered how her grandmother had treated Pokémon the police had taken from their trainers. Those poor things had been mistreated, traumatized by overly ambitious kids looking to win the Island Challenge, only to be stopped midway for ignoring their team's cries.

The Vulpix was one not native to Alola, it had reddish brown fur and emitted warmth. Which was abundant in Alolan summer.

"Well," Alice said, "Stay there, then." She didn't mean to sound disappointed, but she had hoped to receive a welcoming, enthusiastic Pokémon, not a scaredy-cat. _Can't be helped,_ she thought, and went to the kitchen.

"In case you're hungry, food's with the cold-hearted bitch in the kitchen," she said over her shoulder, frowning at the words her ex now used to describe her. It wasn't her fault. She was sick of being toyed with, sick toying around, and that had been a thorn in his side. Stupid dick.

The bowl, filled with freshly prepared meat and dry Pokémon food, eventually lured the Vulpix to the kitchen. It levitated the bowl to the door and chomped down on its dinner.

"At least you're eating. That makes for a good start."

"Grrrr," said the little fox before disappearing back into the living room.

"Toilet's in the back."

No answer.


	3. Trouble

A few days went by without Alice or her new room mate saying a word to each other. Granted, Vulpix couldn't speak, but it avoided contact with Alice as much as possible. It ate everything placed in its bowl, though.

"I'm home," Alice announced after returning from yet another shopping trip. She had forgotten to buy groceries and had instead invested in a comfortable bed for Vulpix. _Here's to hoping it'll like it. What gender is it, anyway? I'll have to check once it lets me get close._

"You need a name." Calling it Vulpix all the time might get confusing, Alice thought, remembering how confused school kids' Pokémon were in their oh-so-epic battles where the general order was "Rockruff, use Tackle!" from both trainers. Poor little dogs.

"Grrr."

"I won't call you that. How 'bout Newt?"

"GRRR!"

"Oh, okay. Here's dinner, by the way. Dig in, li– OW! Not my hand, stupid fox!" Alice jerked her hand out of the Vulpix's jaws,dropping the bowl and lifting the Pokémon off the kitchen floor. It fell down and whined before retreating under the kitchen table.

"Great. Sorry. Still hungry?"

The food, however, was all over the kitchen floor. Cursing under her breath, Alice treated her injury – strong bite for such a small thing – and started cleaning up the mess.

The door bell rang and Vulpix disappeared into the living room. After the second, seemingly more annoyed ring, Alice went to open the door, only to find no-one there. Children laughed in the background, joint by a Rockruff's happy bark.

"Why doesn't anyone teach the some manners?"

"Mrow?"

"Not you. Yours are as bad as theirs."

"Mrw."

"Have you come to apologise?" 

"Grrrr."

"Why did I even ask. Hungry?"

It nodded. Well, appetite meant is was healthy, to some degree. Alice went back to the kitchen and poured dry food into the bowl, refilled the water bowl, and took a much-needed shower. It was TV time after that, and catching up on world news would likely help distract her from her anger about everything. Or it wouldn't.

"Malie City. In yet another attack, members of the criminal gang 'Team Skull' have stolen civilians' Pokémon and injured their trainers. They raided the shop at the Pokémon Centre and fled to Po town, pursued by police officers. The criminals' backup support drove the officers away before they could reach the Po Town police station. A police spokesman said, quote: "We were unable to catch the criminals because they outnumbered us and our Pokémon." end quote."

The flickering screen showed footage of the chase, and for a brief second Alice recognised her ex's face. He had really lost it now. Some other face on the screen seemed to attract the Vulpix's attention. And not in a good way. It jumped toward the screen, a flame building in its open, crying mouth.

"NO!" Alice yelled. A pillow knocked the Pokémon off its path and onto the tiled floor, thrown harder that necessary to make a point. "You. Are. Not. Setting. _Anything._ On. Fire."


	4. A Name

The day after the Vulpix almost burnt Alice's house down, the two reconciled over breakfast.

Vulpix seemed a bit afraid after being hit by the pillow, and by now Alice felt bad about it and made a special, fresh breakfast for her companion. All this time - two weeks already - she had not made the Vulpix go back into the Ultra Ball it came in. Instead, she tried to befriend it and to help it get used to her.

The breakfast worked. After finishing it, Vulpix casually strolled over to Alice, who was chewing on the last pancake, and rubbed against her leg. Alice took her chance, reached down to pet its head and give it a good scratch behind the ears. Vulpix made a chuffing noise, leaned in and almost fell over.

"So you just have to be treated like royalty to ne friendly, eh?"

"Mrow."

"I thought you're a fox," Alice said and crouched beside it.

Vulpix made a sound akin to childish laughter before flopping on its back for belly rubs. Unlike most Meowths, it was genuine. No scratches, no burns, as Alice brushed through the soft fur.

"You're a girl, huh? What should I name you, then?"

"Mraaaw," made Vulpix and yawned.

"I'm not going for 'Princess'. So what, then," Alice mumbled to herself. She absent-mindedly kept scratching her friend's belly.

Vulpix jumped, startled, as Alice quietly hissed "Jackpot!" before leaning back against one of the table legs.

"Your name will be Sol. You like it? It's decided, then. Sol. Welcome to your new life. I hope we'll become good friends, I could need some."


	5. Growing

Another week had passed since Alice had decided her new friend's name. Sol had become closer to her, even demanded snuggles from time to time. She had not tried to set something on fire, not even by accident, for which Alice was ever grateful.

The young woman had decided that it was time for the next step between trainer and Pokémon: training. Sol, Alice had noticed during playtime, was unsteady on her paws the moment she started running, her jumps were clumsy and she stumbles every second landing.

"No one spent much time with you, huh?"

"Nyu?"

"Heh. It's getting a little colder outside, I don't boil in the sun anymore. We should practice outside more."

Sol seemed excited, her tails were wagging and her eyes gleamed with joy. But she had to be patient, Alice wanted to surprise her with a little training path in the garden. A few small hurdles and a slalom course made with flower pots, plastic wrap that rustled softly when touched, old boxes to climb - yes, Alice had put some work into the course.

Sol was happy to jump and climb, even though she struggled at first. A new diet had helped her gain a healthy weight and her fur had become soft. The first days, when she avoided contact with Alice and generally anything and anyone, it had been hard to see how skinny and roughed up she was. Good food had helped her gain trust and weight alike, and a calm environment helped the cause.

Slalom was difficult, but a few days of training later Sol was able to run through it. The only real problem was the plastic. Sol was scared of it, refused to even go near it. No treats, no luring could convince her. She seemed to notice Alice's disappointment and grew sad.

"Hey, no problem, Sol," Alice tried to cheer her up after yet another failed attempt to lure her Pokémon to the plastic. "We all have something we don't like, sweetheart. Don't be sad, you're doing so well. And this is just the start of it all - we'll be a great team."

Sol didn't seem convinced, but wagged her tails to ensure Alice wouldn't worry.

_

Author's Note

Hello! Macu here!

I hope I can upload more often, but I also have to study for three finals (German and English will be six hour exams, biology will be a presentation. Yay.)

Please be patient with me, I will certainly not be able to upload daily.

(I'm also working on a full-blown fantasy novel, which is tons of work, as any writer will tell you. This fanfiction is more like a relaxing side project.)


	6. Decision

Another two weeks had passed, spent both by Alice and Sol with training and getting into shape. Alice had ordered a fireproof training dummy to find out how much experience her little friend had in fighting. A lot, it turned out, as Sol managed to completely destroy the dummy within two days, covering herself in pretty, dancing flames as her claws tore through the fabric. She was rewarded with a cake.

"What do you think, Sol, should we travel a bit? I want to go to some of the other islands."

Sol tilted her head and made a questioning sound.

"I used to be a trainer, y'know," Alice explained, "And during the holidays I'd explore Johto - that's where I was born. I just moved here two years ago."

"Myu," made Sol, and Alice smiled.

"I wanted adventure," she said. "But instead I started working. I quit just a few months ago and tried to become a writer. I am writing, you know, a lot, whenever I can. But I need adventure if I want to keep my muse."

Sol nodded and jumped onto Alice's lap to get a scratch behind the ears. It almost seemed as if the Pokémon understood her. struggles, Alice thought.

"So, wanna go on an adventure? I already have what I'll need stacked in my bedroom, I'm just waiting until you're ready."

And Sol was ready for an adventure.


End file.
